


Love Me Tender

by deepwinchester



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Elvis Presley - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwinchester/pseuds/deepwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble de Jack/Ianto que encontré en mi ordenador, es bastante antiguo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

Ianto se encontraba solo en el edificio de Torchwood, el equipo había ido a investigar una muerte extraña y como siempre, el chico de los recados debía quedarse. Amaba su trabajo, pero le encantaría poder involucrarse más en los casos.

Siempre que los demás se iban él se dirigia a la sala de arriba, completamente vacía si no fuera por el tocadiscos que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de madera, también encima de esta había un par de vinilos de música de los años 60. Se acercó y puso el de Elvis, que empezó a sonar segundos después.

Ianto amaba la música, cuando era pequeño su madre le cantaba cada noche antes de dormir, él creía que su dulce voz aullentaría a los monstruos que siempre acechaban en la oscuridad y eso le tranquilizaba.

Love me tender,

Love me sweet

Se apolló en la mesa y cerró los ojos, centrandose solo en la música.

\- ¿Elvis eh? -La voz de Jack hizo que el joven se sobresaltara.

\- Si -dijo mientras se acercaba a quitar el disco.- perdone señor, no quería molestar.

\- No te preocupes. -Jack rió- además, a mí también me gusta Elvis.

El capitán que estaba en el marco de la puerta, entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Eh... está bien - dijo Ianto, nervioso.

La misma canción comenzó a sonar. Jack agarró la mano de Ianto y la puso en su hombro, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de el joven.

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darlin' I love you 

Los dos daban vueltas por la habitación, se sentía tan bien. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Jack puso una mano en su cara y le besó.

Era un beso desesperado, los labios de Jack bajaron hasta su cuello y los dos se apollaron en la pared, sin dejar de besarse. La música había de dejado de sonar, pero lo cierto era que había dejado de importar.

\- Jack... -jadeó Ianto

\- Shh, los demás podrían oirnos.

\- Seré tuyo a través de los años Jack.

Los dos rieron y el capitán besó la punta de su nariz, para luego acomodarle su chaleco y salir de la habitación.

Y es que Ianto no bromeaba al decir aquello, su corazón sería de Jack hasta el fin de los días.

**Author's Note:**

> "Seré tuyo a través de los años" (I'll be yours through all the years) es una frase de la canción ya mencionada Love Me Tender.


End file.
